User blog:Lawrencekun/Survivor: Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Fanfic
| previous_season = None | next_season = TBA }}Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains is a fanfic based on the twentieth season of the CBS reality television series Survivor. This season was a celebration of the ten year anniversary of the show and opted to have returning players who were known for their honor and integrity (Heroes) or their deception and duplicity (Villains). Contestants The game Episode 1: Hey winners it's our turn so back off. The returning castaways arrived on board four Royal New Zealand Air Force UH-1 Iroquois helicopters. After initial assessments about the tribe division, the contestants launched into a Reward challenge. *Reward challenge: The tribes would face off in pairs. The four castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. The castaways would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win flint. During the aggressive challenge, the Villains won in a clean sweep 3-0 and obtaining flint. At the Villains camp, Rob made an alliance with Russell, Coach, and Courtney, and Randy to take out the winners Parvati and Sandra and Rob also found four wild chickens that he and his tribemates captured to use as food. At the Heroes camp, J.T. made an alliance with Tom, Colby and were successful at making fire. *Immunity challenge: Six members from each tribe would race to assemble a boat from seven pieces and seven planks and then paddle the boat out into the ocean to light their torch from the raft. Once the six members return with the fire and the seven planks, the remaining four tribe members would assemble a puzzle. The seven planks from the boat would then be used to assemble a ladder to the top of a platform and place the completed puzzle in a slot halfway up. The first tribe to have their whole tribe at the top of the platform and light their fire barrel would win.Should the heroes tribe win the challenge, they would receive flint. At the Immunity challenge, the Heroes lost a significant lead due to their conflicting puzzle strategies and the Villains won, Heroes does not earn their flint. Back at the Heroes camp, Tom targeted Cirie for being a strategic threat, but the rest of the tribe wanted Tom and J.T. due to both being winners. At Tribal Council, the vote was 2 votes J.T. and 2 voted Tom 2 voted Sugar and 1 Amanda the alliance of J.T., Tom and Colby voted out Cirie for being a strategic threat. Episode 2:"That Girl is Like a Virus." Frustrated from his tribe's lack of work ethic and cooperation regarding their shelter, Tom wandered off into the jungle. J.T. found him collapsed on the jungle floor and called in the Survivor Medical Team, who, as they found nothing to concern them, cleared Tom to continue. *Reward/Immunity challenge: In pairs, the castaways would race across a field to retrieve six large crates painted in their tribe's colors. Once all six crates were retrieved, the tribes would have to stack the crates into a staircase with the name of their tribe properly aligned along the sides. The first tribe to complete the staircase and get all of their members up the staircase to the top of a platform would win immunity and a tarp. During the combined Reward and Immunity Challenge, the Villains initially gained a healthy lead but, ended up stumbling as they solved the puzzle staircase.Tom felt threatened by James's rise in power amongst the Heroes tribe and tried to demonstrate his own power by catching a crab with a spear. Russell vented to his tribe about their lack of cooperation during the challenge and not following Rob. Having mostly stormed on Randy for their loss because he did nothing to help in the challenge. Meanwhile, the duo of Parvati and Sandra tried to convince Tyson and Danielle to join them in voting out Randy for because he was one of the weaker competitors. After a heated Tribal Council, Tyson and Danielle join Rob and Coach, and Courtney and Randy take out Parvati who had previously played with Cirie, Candice, James, and Amanda during her tenure as a contestant.Voting 8 for Parvati and 2 for Randy. Category:Blog posts